Witches meet vampires
by HawthorneHeightsBaby
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Alice, & Esme Hale escape the Volturi. They're witches. They ran to Forks and met Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle Cullen. They're vampires. Will love come? Will a war be in the making? Why do the girls wear those necklaces? OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight - Stephenie Meyer does. So I'm giving this a shot. Critism is allowed since this is my second story. The song in here is called Supernatural by Flyleaf. Um... Here it is...**

Chapter 1: Running and Meeting People

BPOV

I hate the Volturi! They are the reason we are running away. They want us to join them. No way. We're running so he doesn't keep pestering or kill us. Yeah he will do that because he has to be the most powerful thing.

Esme is going to be the mom since she looks older than us. Rose will be the oldest sister, then me, then Alice. We will still be in the same grade. I'm glad we killed the tracker or this would just be a waste of time.

We have to change our names too. Mine is Izzy. I kind of like it. Alice's is Abby. Rosalie's is Rosaline. I know simaliar but we couldn't think of anything else. Esme's is Eve. Did I mention I hate the Volturi? I do. We have to change our appearance too. Rosalie - or Rosaline- instead of black hair, she has blond hair. Alice - I mean Abby- has black hair instead of brown. I have brown hair instead of blond. Esme -damn I mean Eve- has brown other than stawberry blond. Our eyes are purple with hazel spects all over them.

Right now we are flying across the ocean. Yes we can fly. It's fun. No we do not use broom sticks. We don't have hats and we aren't ugly. We most definately are not ugly. We are beautiful. We are almost to shore. The good thing is there are no people around since it's five o'clock in the morning. Good thing we don't sleep. When finally reached shore and then we jumped to the woods. Okay before you ask jumping is when you imagine that you're in one place and you end up being there. I know weird but cool. We have no clue where we are going because we never studied America before. Then Rosaline steps in -I got her name right. "Eve, are we there yet?"

Eve was the only one who knows this place. Well, any place. She has a sense of direction. Abby can see the future. Rosaline can turn invisable. Me? I can do anything I want. I am the most powerful witch ever. It's not fun because thne I gain enemies that I have no clue who they are. Then some people just decide they hate me and try to kill me. No one can kill me because I am the most powerful witch. People just don't get it. Well the only things that can kill me is if a vampire drinks my blood clean -witches don't have a lot of blood though- and a powercapturer. A power capturer can capture my powers and then they can kill me by getting someone else with the power of doing it. It's very confusing. Thank God that there isn't any power capturers anywhere. They were all killed.

After an hour of hearing Rose's complaints and Abby's squeals at all the malls, we were at a little town called Forks, Washington. It was a town under constant rain and clouds which is good. When we are in sunlight we sparkle just like vampires. When we found a house that we bought an hour ago. Then -of course- Abby squealed. Rosaline was annoyed with all of her squealing. "Abby! Shut up!"

I rolled my eyes because of Abby's hyperness and Rose's attitude. Abby kept bouncing. "But Rosaline! The house is so beautiful! Look to the one next to it! They're like mansions except bigger! Oooooh! It's a castle maybe. Eve, is it a castle?"

I laughed and as did Eve. "Maybe, dear. Maybe."

"If the answer is yes will you shut up?" Rose asked.

I laughed again. How I loved them. Abby pretended to think for a second just to get on her nerves. "No."

Then Abby ran inside the house with Rosaline following. I rolled my eyes. "Eve. Sometimes I feel as if we are the only responsible people here."

"I do-"

Eve stopped when she sniffed the air. "What is it, Eve?"

"Vampires."

"Wait, Eve. We have to think for a second. What would red eyes **(Their nickname for vampires who drink human blood and gold eyes are vampires who drink animal blood.) **be doing in a house? It is obviously the gold eyes."

"We'll find out tomorrow. We need to get unpacked."

"Can we use magic to put away our things?"

Eve smiled. "Fine but if anything goes wrong I'm not fixing it."

I smiled at her and nodded my head. I turned my head and I saw a curtain close at our nneighbor vamps' house. I better tell Eve about that later. Wow. I'm surprised I'm getting the names right. Then I heard squealing. "Izzy! Did you see the neighbors? Just so you know I put a spell around the house so tehy don't hear what we are sayng. They don't know what we are and they don't know that we know what they are."

I shook my head. "No, but breathe."

Abby smiled. "Well come on!"

When we got to the window Rosaline introduced us. "Izzy meet Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle is down stairs."

"Nice to meet you guys," I said.

They smiled but their eyes were confused. They were all abnormally beautiful. Edward has bronze hair with golden eyes that were truning black by the second and staring at me? I don't know but I'll find out later. Emmett has black hair with golden eyes that were staring at Rosaline. Jasper has blond hair with golden eyes that were all for Abby. Abby was thinking. That can't be good. "Abby, whatever you are thinking it better be good. I fit isn't count me out."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Izzy-bear, you don't even know what I'm thinking."

"No but I know it can't be good. Right, Rose?"

"Izzy, don't drag me into this!" Rosaline laughed.

"Rose, I thought you were my sister?" I asked, releashing the puppy dog look.

She sighed. "You know, Abby, she is right."

"What's wrong with a little welcome party?" Abby asked.

"A party?!" Rose squealed.

"Rosaline! You weren't supposed to fall into the devil's hands!" I said.

Abby looked at me. "But _Izzy_! This party will have karaoke."

I smiled. "Okay. I'm in."

We all started laughing. "Izzy has a thing for music and singing," Rosaline explained to the already confused guys.

Then Edward smirked. "Well Izzy. How about you sing for us?"

"Do you guys want me to sing?"

I heard a chorus of yeahs. I jumped to get my guitar. "Izzy! Don't do that!" Abby screamed.

I laughed. I jumped back which scared the guys and got Abby glaring. It also got Rosaline laughing. Then they motioned me to go.

"Okay guys. This is 'Supernatural' by Flyleaf."

Her headaches are constant,  
Increasing in pain  
With each passing day.  
She can't even manage  
To stand on her own, it's gotten so bad.

Now you think of saying  
There's no use in praying.  
And still, she bows her head.  
So she can say  
Thank you for just one more day.

Supernatural patience  
Graces her face  
And her voice never raises.  
All because of a love  
Never let go of, never let go.

He has every reason to throw up his fists  
In the face of his God  
Who let his mother die.  
Through all the prayers and tears,  
She still passed in pain anyway.

Now you think of saying  
There's no use in praying  
And still, he bows his head.  
So he can say  
Thank you for ending her pain.

Supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises.  
All because of a love  
Never let go of.

Never let go of...

He is teaching me...  
What love really means...

Supernatural patience  
Graces his faces  
And his voice never raises.  
All because of a love  
Never let go of

Yes it's supernatural patience  
Graces his face  
And his voice never raises.  
All because of a love  
Never let go of

Never let go of...

He is teaching me...  
What love really means.

They all looked at me in shock. I noticed Eve and Carlisle came up. The girls never heard me sing this song and the guys never heard me sing at all. I jumped to my room to put my guitar and jumped back. They were frozen or something. "Umm.... Guys? Are you okay?"

They all snapped out of it. Carlisle was teh first to speak. "Izzy? Is your real name Bella?"

I stared at him and I looked at my sisters. They nodded in approval. "Yes. Why? If you are apart of the Volturi I'm ready for a fight."

"No, no, no, no. We hate the Volturi."

"Then we're going to get along. Why did you want to know my name?"

"I was just wondering because the only person in the world that can sing like that is Bella Swan."

"That's me."

Edward spoke next. "That means you're a witch."

"Yes. We all are. If you even make one crack about broomsticks or being ugly I will tear your head off and give it to the wolves."

They nodded. "Well, that was a nice chat. I'm going in my room to read. Goodnight vamps, girls."

They all nodded at me. Then the guys left. When I got really into my book someone kept nugding my shoulder. Very annoying so I threw an alarm clock at whoever it was. "Oww," someone said.

**Who do think said oww? Do you guys like my story? Is this story good? Are you gonna review? Are you gonna keep reading this story? Are you gonna review every chapter that I put up? This can all be answered in a review. If you have an idea I'm all ears. I'm going to go to my dad's house this weekend so I won't be able to update. I told you all about him. The guy who doesn't want his daughter to grow up. Well please review.**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE?**

**REVIEW?**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	2. What The Hell? And The Mall

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. THe wedding was so much fun! Tara was beautiful! Tara is my cousin. When she was getting ready to walk down the isle we all stood up because we forgot and she whisphered "Oh Jesus!" She was not ready for that. Then two little kids that were in teh wdding started talking during the reading of a story of Dr. Suess. I have no clue why Jake read that. All in all gorgeous wedding with a beautiful bride. Okay enough of the wedding. Here's the story. Don't forget the reviews. Oh and thank you for the review bella rocks. She was my first reviewer for both of my stories so I would like to make a shout out. Thank you bella rocks for sticking with me through my stories and for being the first reviewer for both of them! Wooo! Okay here's the story!**

Chapter 2: What the hell?

"Abby!" I yelled.

"Izzy! That actually hurt! Why would you through a fucking clock?! What the hell?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. What the hell?"

"We need to go to the mall!"

"No."

Then Rosaline came into the room. "Yes you are, Izzy. We worked too damn hard to get that mall opened. So you're coming with us.

I sighed. "Is Eve coming with us?"

"Yes," Rose said.

"Good. That way I won't be the only sane person there. Is that someone laughing?"

They listened. "Yep," Abby said poppping the `p` on yep.

We walked outside my room only to be met by the guys. Scaring me I jumped back making everybody laugh. That got me mad. I turned to Abby "So you mean to fucking tell me that _you_ interupted _me_ from _reading _just to go to the damn fucking _mall_! You know not to interuppted me from reading! Plus you know how fucking much I hate shopping!"

I walked back into my room just to be grabbed by the guys. i started screaming. "Let me go! Let me the fuck go! Why can't I use my powers?!"

Abby smirked. "Did you forget that you don't have you're necklace on?"

I glared. She laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Izzy, if we go to the mall we'll let go to the music and equipment store, Hot Topic, and the book store when we're done."

"Fine but we're getting cds, a new radio, tickets to a Flyleaf concert which you all will go to, a piano, a drum set, a lot of books, Hot Topic stuff, and a karaoke machine. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Everyone nodded except Edward smirked. "Push over."

"I'll be right back. Eve don't worry I'm not going to hurt him I'm just going to teach him a lesson on what happens when you mess with me."

I made my necklace appear. It scared everybody. I would've jumped but I was too mad to do that. I put the necklace on and glared at Edward. He was still smirking at me. I lifted him up in the air and twirled him around a few times really fast. Then I threw thing he is a vampire or else he'd be seriously hurt. I threw him again and he went all the way to the next town. "Anyone want to go next?"

They shook their heads. I walked back inside with Abby yelling. I turned around. "Chill! I'm taking a shower!"

She looked shocked. I just realized that I yelled at her. "Awe, Abby. I'm so sorry."

She smiled at me and walked away saying, "It's okay."

I went to teh shower witha few tears dropping. I stayed in there for about twenty minutes. Then I realized I forgot my clothes. Damn. I walked into my room only to run into Edward. He held onto me to steady me. Too bad I don't have gracefulness. He was just staring at me. Shit. I was a towel. This could be fun. He was still holding me so I quickly got out of his hold but he was so strong. I cleared my throat. Nothing. He was staring at my chest now. "Edward? What the hell? Why are you staring at my breast?"

That got him to release his hold on me. He was still staring at me. I walked to my closet -which was huge by the way- swaying my hips. His eyes turned black. I opened my doors to my closet. I picked out some skinny jeans, a Evanescence purple shirt, underwear, a bra, and black converse. I closed the doors and got changed.

When I walked out he was staring at me again. I looked at the door. I forgot that the door has a small hole in it. It was there before we got there so I have no idea how it happened. Wait. He saw me getting changed. He saw me naked. I bit my lip and walked to the door only to be pulled to the wall. His lips were so close to mine. Our lips kept getting closer not that I'm complaining. Then he crashed his lips to mine. Our lips moved like they were perfect to each other. My hands went to his hair while one of his went to my back to pull me closer and they other went to my butt. His tongue traced along my lips asking for entrance and I gladly accepted. Our tongues were dancing with each other and exploring each other's mouth. Then I heard someone say something but I didn't hear it I was too busy here. Then I went crashing to my bed. "What the hell?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "We need to go to the mall. Plus your little kiss was about ten minutes. If we don't leave now Abby and I will go Jackie Chan on your asses."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be down in a second."

"It better be a second," Abby said marching out of the room.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing. Jasper stopped first. "It's good to know that my brother won't be a virgin for long if you two kissed like that when you barely met each other."

Then he started laughing again. Emmett stopped now. "Eddie, good job. I say this one's a keeper!"

He started laughing again too. Edward growled while I made them go into the air, opened up teh window, and I dropped them. Then I heard profanities from both of them. I laughed as did Edward. I threw my hair up in a pony tail and walked out of the bedroom with Edward following. Then I was bombarded by Emmett and Jasper saying,"What the hell? Why did you throw us out the window?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "`Cause you were being a jerk."

"Whatever, Bella," Emmett said.

That caused us girls to slap him on the head saying, "You idiot! You're not supposed to call us by our real names!"

He nodded. We all got in one car surprisingly. I sat on Edward's lap, Eve sat on Carlisle's lap, Rose drove, Emmett sat up front, Abby was on Jasper's lap, and we had no room for our bags. We were in Rose's red BMW. My car was a black Harley Davidson Motorcycle. Abby's was a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Eve's was a black Lexus. We ordered them when we got to America. It arrived quickly. We also got new phones because Aro could track us. We threw our phones in the ocean far away. Our scent was masked by our powers so he couldn't follow.

We got to the mall very quickly with Rose's driving. 6 o'clock in the morning. Couldn't we ahve come later? Wow people were actually here right now. Stupid humans. It's too early. I sighed. No way was I going to get out of this one.

After twenty-six stores including the music store, Hot Topic, and the book store we were finished. I had thirty bags, Eve had forty, Rose had fifty, Abby had seventy, and the guys only had one bag each. Luckys. When we were out of sight we popped our bags back to our house. Whne we got out of the car Abby gasped. "Bella. Get inside. I can't explain just do it. We'll handle this guy. He is a tracker for the Volturi. Unfortuntly, we forgot that our houses had our scent and he is immune from our scent masks. Just go inside with Edward. Stay out of sight."

"Can't I help take him down?"

They all shook their heads. I heard ripping and screaming then I smelled a fire. Good they killed him. They all came inside. I went back to reading. Good thing we aren't going to school today. It's Sunday! Then someone kept nudging me again. I picked up a lamp and threw it at whoever it was. How many times did I throw something at someone now? "Oww!" I heard a guy say.

"Emmett! What the hell? I thought you would know not to bother me when I'm reading. I mean you heard me throw an alarm clock at Abby."

He glared at me and sat down. I shrugged my shoulders. Then I heard a knock at the door.

**How was it? Good or bad? Any ideas? Do you know who it is knocking on the door? Tell me in a review! I'm a really good listener. Oooh and when I went to my dad's I got three books. Their names were Wicked by Nancy Holder and Debbie Viguie`, Ghost Huntress: The Awakening by Marley Gibson, and A Twilight Companion: The Unathorized Guide To The Series by Lois H. Gresh. Oh and I need to tell you something.**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE **

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**AND**

**AND**

**AND**

**GIVE **

**ME**

**IDEAS!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE?**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	3. I have a sister?

**DISCLAIMER: Hey guys! I'm sorry about that last chapter. I thought I put the right chapter on I guess I didn't though. But I think it's all fixed. I'm not sure `cause right now as I type my internet is out `cause it's raining. Ugh. At least it's time to write. I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. Lucky. I do not own the songs either Flyleaf does. FYI. I'm going to Cedar Point this weekend with my mom and friends. We are going to be leaving on Friday and go to that place on Saturday and come home Sunday night. I'm very sorry but maybe I can get some ideas `cause funnyness usually happens whenever I am invole with my stupidity and words. I get everyone confused when I start talking. I am terribley sorry!**

**READ THE DISCLAIMER!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!! OKAY HERE'S THE STORY!!!**

Chapter 3: I have a sister?

"I'll get it," I said.

"Izzy, it's the wolves or something."

"Hurry up and get the damn door or I will break it the fuck down," A guy said.

"That guy sounds very familiar.... Jacob!" I screamed.

"Bells?" Jake asked.

"It's Izzy now. We're undercover."

"Sweet! Um... Can you open up the door?"

Rosaline rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Jake. She just came back from the mall. You know what that does to her."

He smiled and nodded while I glared at the both of them. "I hate you guys."

Then everyone replied, "We love ya, too!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be right back."

I have a feeling that someone's in my room. I jumped to the room and I heard, "Does she always do that?"

I jumped back. "Yes."

Then I jumped back to my room and walked into my closet. I screamed. In a second Edward was right behind me and then everyone else was there. There was a girl in my closet. She was looked about five. I couldn't be sure. "W-w-w-who is this?"

"Renesmee. Your sister. I raised her for you but when I found out you were here so I gave Izzy custody because she was so close to her."

"Renesmee. She's so beautiful."

"Thank you, Bella," Renesmee said.

"It's Izzy now. Alice is Abby, Rosalie is Rosaline, and Esme's is Eve. We have to have these names or else someone will find us. We do not want to be found."

She nodded. "Her voice is beautiful," Rosalie said.

She blushed. "Are you going to be my new mommy, Izzy?"

"Yes, baby. I am."

She ran to give me a hug. She is beautiful with her bronze hair and purple eyes. She has a figure already at age five! When she gets older she will have guys follow her around. I kissed her head. I picked her up. "Abby, you know what this means."

She looked confused. Rose and I rolled our eyes. "Shopping!" Rose and I said at the same time.

She squealed jumping up and down. She ran to the phone, to call our back account agents. Yes, we already have agents. We also have tons of money because Eve is a nurse, Rose is a model, Abby is an actress, and I am a singer. We also have jobs too. Go figure. Abby came running into the room. "Okay. We will get the five black credit cards with no limit tomorrow morning while we are getting ready for school."

"Five black credit cards with no limit?" All the boys asked at the same time.

"When things are important we shop and go a little overboard. Okay a lot overboard. Renesmee, you are going to be the most spoiled witch in the history of history and it's a good thing," I said.

She smiled. "Okay, mommy."

I about bursted into tears. Yeah we can cry also. I was so happy that she called me mommy. I smiled at her. "I love you, my daughter."

"I love you too, mommy."

"Awe. Okay you two had your moment now let's do something," Emmett said.

"What is there to do, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Let me think."

"Oh this can't be good," Carlisle said.

"Take cover! He is going to explode from thinking!" Jasper yelled.

Renesmee yawned. I laughed. Looks like she sleeps. Hmmm. "Jake? Is she half human half witch?"

"Yes."

"Okay just wanted to know."

"Come on, baby. Let's tuck you in. Eve, can you get a bed that we can put her in?"

She nodded. Renesmee looked at me. "Mommy, can you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course baby. What would you like me to sing to you?"

"One of the Flyleaf songs."

"I can see you like Flyleaf. So do I."

She smiled. Eve came back. "The bed is in the guest room. I gave her the King sized bed and the bedroom is right across from you."

I nodded. "Okay which song -Something I Can Never Have or Tiny Heart?"

"Both."

"Okay. Get comfortable."

She shifted in her sleeping position. She is adorable. "Something I Can Never Have is what I'm going to sing now."

**"Something I Can Never Have"**

I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head til i don't want to sleep anymore

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something i can never have

You were always the one to show me how  
Back then i couldn't do the things  
that i can do now  
This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if i had a heart

Come on tell me

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And i'm starting to scare myself  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something i just want something i can never have

In this place it seems like such a shame  
Though it all looks different now,  
I know it's still the same  
Everywhere i look you're all i see  
Just a fading reminder of who i used to be

Come on tell me

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And i'm starting to scare myself  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something i can never have

I just want something i can never have

"Okay, baby. Tiny Heart is next."

**"Tiny Heart"**

Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself  
When will you open up for me?  
I love you so, wanna meet you again  
Before one of us must go.

Your lips touched every hand but mine  
In the shadows you shall find  
When will you get back to me so we can rest?

Tiny heart, you're not by yourself  
When will you recognize the beat?  
Of my own heart, making your blood flow  
So that your chest can rise and fall.

Your lips touched every hand but mine  
In the shadows you shall find  
When will you get back to me so we can rest?

You will never know what you have done to me  
You will never know losing your love for me  
You will never know a single day alone.

Tiny heart, stuck inside yourself  
When will you open up?

Your lips touched every hand but mine  
In the shadows you shall find.  
When will you get back to me so we can rest?

When you choose me, I'm waiting for you.  
Always waiting.

She then fell asleep. She looked like an angel. I went to my room so I could read my book. If someone bothers me I am going to be so mad unless if it's Renesmee. Someone kept poking me. I'm going to ignore it. I will ignore it. I can't ignore it. I knew for a fact that it was not Renesmee. "Can't you all just call my name like any other person in the world?"

It kept poking me. I'm going to kill them. I looked down. That was not any of them. It was black and wrinkley and ewwww! I screamed. Everyone came into my room including Renesmee. "What the hell is that?!"

"I don't know. Tell it to go away. That's what I would do," Jasper said.

"Shoo! Go away! It's not working, Jasper!" I yelled.

"Emmett, you have muscles go take it outside or something," Rose said.

"But it looks so cute," He said

"How the fuck does it look fucking cute?!" Alice yelled.

"Bro, something's wrong with you," Jasper said.

"Damn. Hell. Fuck. Bitch. Dick. Duck. Hell. Help. I swear to god if you don't get that fucking thing out of here I will-" I said.

"Calm the hell down. I'll get it out of here. And what the hell is up with the word duck?" Emmett asked.

"It just came to me," I said.

"Well that makes sense."

"You never make sense. Where's Jake?"

"Left already," Edward said.

"Okay. Well now that Emmett's gone and everbody's leaving the room I have no clue what to do. I want to read but i don't want to hurt anybody if they bother me."

"How about you kiss me?" Edward asked.

"You want me to kiss you while there is a child over across the room? No. Don't say I kissed you before `cause you are really good at kissing and it made me kiss you."

"Izzy just shut up and kiss me. You know you want to."

"I do. But-"

He cut me off by kissing me. Wow. I love his lips they tasted so good. I think I love him. No it's too soon for love. i need to get to know him better. Then I heard another scream. What's with all the screaming?

**Was this good or bad? Did ya like it love it or hate it? If you hate it why do you read it? Please review!!!! Please!!! I need ideas too!!! I'm running black. Who do you guys think screamed and why did they scream?**

**With Love~**

**Bella =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Must read!!! **

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay as you probably have noticed I haven't been updating. That's because I have been busy with homework that I have been neglecting to do until the last minute. I'm terriblely sorry for those who actually liked my stories. Who knows maybe someone will adopt it which brings me to my next thing. **

**I am giving my stories away so those who actually enjoyed them, can read them. I'm giving this story to whoever pms me if they want it and what they want to do with it. Those people have two options. 1. They can start where I left off or 2. They can just restart the whole thing. **

**I'm sorry for those who liked my writing. Hopefully you'll read it. I'll put up the author's names who has my stories on my profile. You guys can pm me if you want to know where my writing is at right now. **

** Love,**

** Bailee 33333**


	5. Chapter 5

** Dear Readers,**

**Okay well the only story that needs to be adopted is Witches Meet Vampires. Cutemary102 is taking Volturi Princesses, ****Team Hitachiin.x.x. is taking Life Sucks, and Bubbles MY Bubbles is taking Camping With Drama. I type again Witches Meet Vampires still is in need of adopting.**

** Love,**

** Bailee**


	6. Chapter 6

** Dear Readers,**

**Okay well the only story that needs to be adopted is Witches Meet Vampires. Cutemary102 is taking Volturi Princesses, ****Team Hitachiin.x.x. is taking Life Sucks, and Bubbles MY Bubbles is taking Camping With Drama. I type again Witches Meet Vampires still is in need of adopting.**

** Love,**

** Bailee**


End file.
